Walking After Midnight
by GoldOnTheCeiling
Summary: Cas sleeps over at his best friend Sam's house and he can't keep his eyes off of Sam's brother Dean. High School AU. DESTIEL. Kink. Hurt!Cas Comforting!Dean PLEASE REVIEW


I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters in the story.

I don't plan on making this story continue but can make it happen based on feedback. If the story continued, there may or may not kink (depending on reviews), but it would definitely focus more on Cas and Dean's relationship.

I am really trying to work on my writing so please review.

Dean-18

Raphael-17

Cas- 16

Sam- 16

Cas laid on the air mattress next to Sam's in the Winchester's den staring at the ceiling. Sam had been asleep for hours now and his snore filled the room. Cas loved sleepovers with his best friend, Sam. He looked forward to them all week long. He and Sam always played videogames until the wee hours of the morning and shared their secrets. It was at one of these sleepovers that Cas had told Sam that he was gay. That was the one sleepover that Cas hadn't been looking forward to. But at one in the morning when Cas finally found the courage to whisper it to Sam over a game of Mario Kart, Sam just smiled back and put his arm around his best bud.

But that was two years ago, and now they were starting their sophomore year of high school. The Winchesters, along with the rest of the town, now knew that Cas was gay, and it hadn't affected the Winchesters' relationships with him at all. This was one of the reasons why Cas loved the Winchesters' place. Everything felt so normal there. He could just relax and hang out with Sam.

But Sam fell asleep early tonight, leaving Cas watching the ceiling fan spin. After a while Cas got sick of lying around and he started to meander through the house looking for entertainment. He found himself in the kitchen and poured himself a drink of water. For a while, he stared at the stars through the window above the sink. He often did this, thinking about all of his siblings while doing so. Cas got lost in his thoughts until the clanging from the clock on the wall awoke him from his contemplation. When he looked at the clock, Cas was shocked to see the time was three o'clock in the morning. After a second, he chuckled. He hadn't even yawned yet.

For a second he considered going back and laying in the living room again, but he decided against it. He continued to wander through the house. He walked up the stairs and turned into Sam's room. Cas admired Sam's piles of books that covered the room. Sam was always reading and all of the furniture in Sam's room was covered by literature. Sam's room was almost as comfortable to Cas as his own and he spent so much time there. Cas retreated back to the hallway and tiptoed past Sam's parents' room, even though there was no one inside. They were out of town for a wedding and had left Dean in charge of the boys. They trusted Dean to look after Sammy, as the family called him, because he really did care about his younger brother's wellbeing. That was one of the reasons Cas admired Dean so much.

The last room at the end of the hallway was Dean's room. Cas slowly tiptoed until he stood in front of the door that sat slightly ajar, inviting him in.

He gave a slight push, and the door swayed open. Posters of Metallica, Led Zepplin, and Black Sabbath that hung around the room greeted Cas as he stepped into the room. He could see Dean's muscular body sprawled out on the queen-sized bed by the dim light coming through the window. He snuck over to the bed to get a closer look at Dean's beautiful freckles. As he stared at the human form of perfection lying before him, Cas flashed back to the week earlier. On his way home from school, he ran into Raphael, the boy who single handedly made Cas' high school career a living hell.

Normally Cas could deal with Raph's insults and antics, but that day Raph had been a little creative. He hadn't stuck to the normal name-calling.

"Hey, faggot," Raph shouted as he walked over to Cas. When Raph reached the Castiel, he started pushing him around. Cas tried time and time again to push past him and keep walking. But Raph was on the basketball team and, well, Cas idea of a good time was a good book. Cas wasn't nearly as strong as Raph.

"Stop it, Raph" Cas asserted. Raph simply cocked his eyebrow in response.

"You challenging me, queer? You think you can fight me? I'd like to see you try."

Before Cas could say anything in response, Raph's fist collided with the side of his face and Cas found himself on his side, hugging the sidewalk. Cas started to get up but then Raph propelled his fist into Cas' stomach. Then it happened again. And again. And again. It kept happening. No matter how much Cas struggled or tried to stop it. Cas found himself on ground repeatedly. Cas reacted the same way each time; he tried to get up and get away with all of his might. But with each punch, Cas lost more and more strength. The punches hurt, but making contact with the ground hurt more than anything. It wasn't long until Cas felt himself bleeding.

After the long string of punches, Cas tried to get up again and he found that Raph wasn't hitting him. He continued to get up until he saw Raph wind up for one final punch. Cas couldn't move; he lost all of his fight already. The blow made contact with the perfect spot in Cas' stomach. It was more painful than most anything Cas had felt in his life and, after Cas fell to the ground, he rolled to his side and started throwing up on the sidewalk. There were tears streaming down his cheeks as the bile ran through his body to come shooting out of his mouth. Raph ran away while Cas laid there in the most agonizing pain.

Cas laid there for a while until he finally mustered enough might to stand up. His first instinct was to go home, but the Winchester's house was much closer and he was in so much pain. Cas limped his way though the couple of blocks until he was finally staring at the white façade of the Winchester home.

Cas forced himself to the stoop and twisted the knob on the door. It didn't budge; the house was locked and no one was home. Defeated in more ways than one, Cas collapsed onto the steps, still sobbing. After a little while, the blue Impala finally drove into the driveway. When Dean stepped out of the car, he sprinted to Cas' side and picked him up. He brought him to the couch in the den and put his arm around Cas.

"What happened?" Dean whispered incredulously.

"Nothing, Dean. Don't worry about me," Cas answered. Dean might have believed it if not for the tears coming down Cas' face and the numerous cuts and scrapes scattered across Cas' pale skin.

"Tell me." It wasn't so much a request as a demand. Cas looked down at his jeans as he started to speak. He couldn't look Dean in the eye as he told the story. He felt ashamed that he hadn't been able to defend himself better. When Cas finished the story, he was sobbing even harder and Dean pulled him in for a tight embrace. When Dean's body touched Cas', he could feel the trembling of Cas' body, which he hadn't noticed before. Dean' ran his fingers over the back of Cas' head, whispering to him and telling him everything would be ok. They stayed that way, Cas sobbing into Dean's sweatshirt, for almost an hour when they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Sam's probably back from Mathletes." Dean whispered.

"Yes." Cas whispered stupidly. Dean then put two of his fingers underneath Cas' chin and lifted his face towards his own. He turned to Cas and placed his lips lightly on the younger boy's. Then he pushed Cas' head into his chest to rest there and pretended that everything was normal as Sam' strutted through the front door. When Sam saw Cas, his eyes bugged out and he asked question after question. Dean answered them but Cas wasn't really listening. His brain was still trying to process the fact that Dean fucking Winchester had just kissed him.

A few days later when Cas got to school, he passed Raphael in the hallway. He was supporting himself on crutches and was wearing a cast around his leg. He didn't make eye-contact with Cas, either. Cas knew that Dean and his teammates had done this to Raph because of what Raph had done to him. He smiled to himself.

Cas then came back to reality where he stood in front of Dean's bed. He looked at the cuts on his body as he thought more about what had happened. He looked back to Dean, admiring his sleeping form on the bed and pondering what his kiss had meant. Was it simply to comfort Cas, or was it more? The question had racked his brain every moment for the last week since it had happened.

Then Cas looked around, making sure that Sam hadn't woken up, and carefully considered his next move. He crawled onto the bed slowly, careful not to wake Dean. Cas' eyes cascaded over every nook of Dean's body. Then Cas forced himself to be brave. His real reason for coming into this room floor had remained in the back of his mind. Then something took over Cas. All of a sudden, he sat up and took hold of Dean's boxers. He inched them down painfully gradually. Dean would stir sometimes, but thankfully, he never woke up.

Cas just wanted to see Dean's manhood, just once. When Dean's boxers were finally down enough that he could see it clearly, he couldn't stop staring at it. But it wasn't enough for Cas. He looked at Dean's face and admired his beauty. He decided to go even further. He inched Dean's boxer's down again, even more painstakingly slowly, until he had completely removed them from Dean's legs.

Cas considered turning back and racing from the room, back to the safety of the den. But he didn't; he wanted this too much. He needed to know what the kiss meant to Dean. He got on his knees on the bed, and bent down. He bent down until his head was directly over Dean's cock and he kissed it. He placed his lips against the head. He looked at Dean's face one more time and slid the cock into his mouth. Cas slid his tongue over the head of it and tasted the saltiness of it. Almost immediately, it began to grow hard. Cas could feel Dean's body beginning to stir and move. Cas kept moving his mouth up and down the shaft until he heard Dean speak.

"Cas? What are you doing?" Dean whispered groggily but with shock ringing through his voice. Cas hesitated and sat up.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dean sat in silence for a second, staring at Cas in disbelief.

"Not at all," he said as he moved his hand to the back of Cas' head to guide Cas' lips to his. Dean broke away from Cas and pushed his head back down to his pelvis. Cas enveloped Dean in his mouth again, making Dean moan in plessure.

Cas kept going. He moved his head up and all the way down, making Dean's tip hit the back of his throat over and over again. Dean would never admit it, but he made Dean whine in ways girls had never been able to. "Dammit, Cas," Dean breathed. He was so close to coming. Too close.

Dean pulled Cas' body up for a kiss to prevent himself from coming. Dean couldn't stop kissing Cas once he'd started. He kissed Cas' lips, then his neck, then his chest, and stomach, until he had worked his way down to Cas' navel. He pulled Cas boxers down and stroked Cas' cock a few times before taking it in his mouth.

Cas sighed and though his head back as he felt warmth surround his manhood. When he looked down at Dean, the sight of those two green eyes staring back at him turned him on even more. He ran his fingers through the short hair at the back of Dean's neck.

Dean removed his mouth from Cas' cock with a loud popping noise. Cas whined at the loss of the warmth until he felt Dean's lips being pushed against his own forcefully. At first, the force of the kiss caused Cas' body to go rigid, but when Cas realized that Dean was kissing him again, his body relaxed. After what Cas considered too short a time, Dean broke away from the kiss. With his arms still around the blue-eyed boy, he looked straight into Cas' eyes as he struggled to contain himself. He was still out of breath.

"Will you take me, Cas? Do you want me inside you?" Dean's face waited anxiously for an answer. His eyes were wide and his gaze did not stray from Cas' eyes.

Cas hesitated before answering. Cas couldn't look at Dean while he thought and he stared at the Dean's necklace. He wanted this just as badly as Dean did. Cas realized that he was the one who had made the first move and he had loved everything that they had done so far, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to take Dean.

"You don't have to do this, Cas. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do," Dean whispered tenderly.

Cas lifted his head to meet Dean's eyes confidently. "I want you, Dean. I want you to mark me as yours." Dean groaned hearing the words. He couldn't believe those words were coming out of Cas' mouth. He heard them many times in his dreams, but to hear Cas actually say them was by far the most turned on that he had ever felt.

Cas repositioned himself so that he was lying on his stomach. He lifted his ass up in the air as high as he could. Dean knew it was his first time, but Cas was trying his best to make Dean feel as good as Dean had felt when he had been with the girls he had slept with before.

Then Cas felt Dean's tongue start licking his hole. He whined Dean's name again and again; it felt so good. Then Dean's tongue penetrated his hole and he couldn't believe the pleasure he felt. Cas' breathing got heavier and heavier as Dean continued to fuck him with his tongue. Dean started moaning and he could feel it vibrate through his rectum. "Oh, fuck!" escaped Cas' lips. It was the first time that Dean had ever heard Cas swear. It turned him on so much his dick started to hurt. He had to get his dick in Cas soon or he would cum before he got the chance.

"Turn over, Cas. I want to see your face when I fuck you." Dean demanded. Cas turned over and laid on his stomach. He sighed when he felt Dean's pointer finger enter him. Dean moved his finger around inside of Cas, preparing him. He and Cas stared into each other's eyes while Dean fingered him. Dean watched Cas' breathing picked up again and Cas' eyes closed. When he felt Cas loosen a little, he pushed his middle finger inside Cas too and scissored him.

Cas' breathing picked up rapidly and his eyes opened up again, rolling to the back of his head. Dean kept going until Cas started moaning and Dean knew that he was hitting Cas' prostate. Dean kept staring at Cas enjoying his reactions. Then, Cas' eyes shifted and he stared unwaveringly into Dean's eyes.

"I need it, Dean. Get inside me. Now." Dean couldn't find the will to prepare Cas any longer and, after grabbing a condom and slipping it on, he his lined his dick up with the younger boy's hole. He leaned over and put his arms on the sides of Cas' waste. When Cas felt Dean enter him, he winced and grabbed Dean's arms. Dean started slowly but he could tell that it still stung because Cas was gripping his arms so tightly that his nails were digging into Dean's skin.

Dean knew he'd found Cas prostate again, but this time, Cas showed it by shouting. Dean silently thanked God that Sam was at the other end of the house and his parents weren't home. He pushed into Cas harder and harder until he couldn't take it anymore. He exploded inside of Cas.

Cas felt the spams when Dean finished inside of him. It made him go over the edge too and he came all over his stomach. Dean's arms ached from supporting himself and he fell onto Cas as he smashed their lips together. Dean grabbed hold of Cas and rolled them both over so that Cas' head rested on Dean's chest. Cas almost immediately felt sleep start to take hold of him. He didn't resist, but then he felt Dean shake him.

"Hey Cas, is it okay if you don't go to sleep?" Dean asked. "I don't want this to end." Cas snuggled closer to Dean.

"Sure, Dean," he answered contently. Cas felt Dean sigh deeply from the movement of his chest. Dean started to speak but he tripped over the words he was trying to say.

"Hey…uhhhhh…Cas, I… I don't know if… ummm." Cas sat up and looked at Dean so he could see his face. When Dean looked at Cas' face, he stopped trying to speak. His mind was occupied watching Cas' eyebrows furrow trying to figure out what Dean was trying to say. Dean wished he could stay in that moment forever. He had always thought that Cas was his most attractive when he was puzzled by something and his eyebrows scrunched up.

"What is it, Dean?" Dean was awakened from his thought when Cas spoke and he was once again faced with the task of asking Cas. He felt his gaze wander because he couldn't look at Cas when he spoke. He stared at the Metallica poster on his wall as he started to speak.

"Cas… What do you think of… making this a thing? You and me?" His stare wandered to Cas' face hesitantly, to watch what his reaction would be. As Dean waited for an answer, he fiddled with the necklace that Sammy had given him one year for Christmas. He tried to look behind those soft blue eyes to figure out what was racing through Cas' mind at that moment.

"I would much like that, Dean Winchester," Cas said whispered just before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Deans. Dean had never felt so happy in his entire life.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, De," Cas said as he laid his head back down on Dean's chest.

They laid there for what seemed like hours not talking to each other, but just enjoying one another's presences and holding hands. After a while, Cas turned back to Dean. "I have to go back to Sam before he wakes up." Cas got up to leave, but just before he did, Dean guided his hand to Cas' mouth and kissed it softly.

"Goodnight," he said lovingly to Cas. His Cas.

Cas got dressed and walked back to the den, stumbled onto his blow-up mattress, and fell asleep with a smile on his face. All with Sam being none the wiser.


End file.
